Core B- Bob S. Carter PI Project Summary/ Abstract The non-invasive diagnosis of human glioma could improve the quality of life of patients with this disease by allowing patients to be directly diagnosed or stratified for treatment without the need of an invasive brain biopsy. In Core B, the investigators propose to develop a novel clinical sample core to study extracellular RNA biomarkers for the diagnosis of human glioma tumors. In collaboration with the P01 project investigators, we will study EV proteins, nucleic acids, and physical characteristics as potential biomarkers for glioma diagnosis or progression. We will work with a consortium of institutions to provide rapid prospective collection of tumor tissue, CSF, and blood from glioma patients. In additon, the Core will provide biostatistical support to all Projects.